kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Najenmik
The Najenmik are the most elite unit in service to the Helghast Empire. Formation and Goals The Najenmik were formed shortly after the 21st Legion betrayed the Empire to become mercenaries. After this betrayal from one of their best units, the Empire decided that further on, the Imperial special forces would need an intensive indoctrination and loyalty instilling regimen to ensure no other units would desert in a similar manner. The men and women in the Najenmik unit were the first to undergo this new program, slowly brainwashed during their decade long training to be completely and utterly loyal to the Empire, fiercely protective of every Imperial citizen regardless of species or creed, and hold pure contempt for traitors of any kind. Despite this, they retain their free will and higher cognitive abilities, the sole purpose of the reeducation program being to instill loyalty. The Najenmik are largely left to follow their own goals and objectives, with only the Autarch family themselves being able to give them direct orders. Training and Equipment Najenmik training is among the most brutal training regimens in the known galaxy. Each Najenmik is chosen at the age of 15, and spends ten years training within their secret facilities. This decade of training has a very high death rate, with roughly half the enlistees dying throughout the ordeal, and roughly another third dropping out entirely. Those who fail to fully complete the Najenmik training are relegated to support duties for those who were able to succeed. Each Najenmik recruit spends approximately three years of CQC training, with both hand-to-hand and melee weapons being used extensively, two years of firearm training from handguns, to snipers and light machine guns, four years of infiltration and asymmetrical warfare tactics, and a year of piloting various vehicles, all of which is spread out evenly throughout the ten years. In addition, all Najenmik are put in intense survival scenarios at least twice a year in various environments, left to survive and return completely on their own merits. There are often many recruits that never return from these scenarios. Those that survive this training, as a result of it, are expert marksmen as well as hand to hand fighters, demolitions experts, undetectable assassins, expert pilots, and have extensive experience in survival and asymmetrical warfare. They are given wide freedom in their decisions, from choosing their own objectives to customizing their own gear, all of which is Imperial state of the art. They are led by Vikar Detrick, widely considered one of the most efficient killers in the Empire. Notable Members * Vikar Detrick - Najenmik leader and personal agent of the Autarch family. * Jonus Quinn - Widely considered the best combat engineer in the Najenmik, part of Vikars' squad, simply called Echo Squad. * Joseph Suhjik - Top pilot in the Najenmik, flies Echo squad into battle. * Jennifer Moore - One of the extremely few pure human Najnmik, and Echo squads medic. * Alex Hakha - daughter of known halfbreed traitor, Gregor Hakha, distrusted by most Najenmik, Alex is Echo Squads sniper, and is dedicated to proving her loyalty to the Empire. * Corde Detrick - FILE REDACTED. * Anton Dietrich - Expert in steath and infiltration and a proficient medic. Location currently unknown. Criticisms Despite the Najenmiks long list of accomplishments, or perhaps because of it, a large number of fellow Imperials viewed them in a negative light. Most of the Imperial citizenry either idolized them as incredible heroes, or demonized them as horrifying monsters; there typically was no middle ground to be had among them. In addition, while most of the low ranking standard Helghast armies held the Najenmik in high esteem, most commanders and virtually all other special forces branches within the Empire held the elite soldiers in contempt, for overshadowing their own accomplishments and being given the best gear, training and assignments from the Autarch themselves. So high was this contempt that some commanders outright refused to allow Najenmik into their operations when given the opportunity. Rumors persist that the Najenmik being refused the opportunity to fight in the Galactic Terror War stems from this. The C.C.C. military and citizenry have extremely negative views on the Najenmik, due to the ruthless and brutal tactics the agents used when unleashed into CCC territory. Though Admiral Aleksio Chor called the Najenmiks "The best of the Helghan Empire", he believes they should be disbanded or change how they operate their brutal tatics. He also stated that the age 15 is far too young to be a "killing machine" as Chor himself first killed someone when he was 13 living in the streets of Konstantine City, saying "No child nor teen should kill that young". In response to this, Vikar Detrick, the first Overseer of the Najenmik stated, "The Najenmik give many children devoid of a future true purpose and meaning in this world. These men and women are taking on this great sacrifice to keep countless more back home safe from the horrors of war. I was destitute, and family-less when they found me. If not for them, I'd likely have resorted to criminal activities to survive. All lives will be filled with hardship and sorrow; better to have it focused into the greater good than channeled for your own gain." Category:Helghast Empire